This invention relates to water faucets and more particularly to an automatically operable faucet having manual capability. Arrangements of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,277, 4,962,790, 5,050,641 and 5,092,560. Previous faucets providing automatic and manual control capability have required complex valves and operating mechanisms, increasing the cost of manufacture and installation, and often leading to confusion and difficulty in operation.
One drawback of prior designs has been the use of separate selector mechanisms for mode of operation. In such faucets, it is necessary to preselect the mode of faucet operation (manual or automatic). The faucet then operates exclusively in the selected mode until it is manually changed to the other mode. Such an arrangement significantly increases the complexity of use.
Another deficiency of prior designs has been the use of separate flow paths and valving, including the use of pilot valves, for manual and automatic operation. This increased complexity of design results in higher costs of manufacture and installation.
These and other deficiencies are addressed by the faucet of the present invention.
This invention further relates to sink arrangements and more particularly to a sink arrangement employing the automatically and manually operable faucet of the present invention.
In typical household sink arrangements, a manual faucet is centrally mounted behind, and movable between, two sink bowls. Commonly, such an arrangement is used for washing and rinsing dishes. One bowl is filled with water and soap for washing and the other bowl is reserved for rinsing. To rinse a dish, the user generally must choose between two options. On one hand, the faucet may be positioned over the rinsing bowl and manually turned on and off to rinse every washed dish. Repetition of this sequence can become burdensome, adding to the difficulty of the task. Alternatively, the faucet may be positioned over the rinsing bowl and left continually running. Although the user is relieved of the task of turning the faucet on and off for every dish, waste of water results.
The present invention provides a faucet and sink arrangement which eliminates both of these unacceptable alternatives.